This invention relates to secondary packages for packaging a plurality of articles and more particularly to a carton and blank therefor wherein the carton is designed to package a plurality of articles or containers having rectangular or square bases and side walls.
Beverages and other products are currently being marketed in aseptic containers which are formed with rectangular or square (hereinafter "rectangular") bases and sidewalls. These containers not only provide a long shelf life for the beverages and other products but the rectangular shaped packages eliminate wasted space when a plurality of these containers are packaged in secondary packaging. There are no voids such as those which occur when a plurality of bottles or other cylindrical type containers are being packaged.
Aseptic containers of the type described above are currently being marketed in sets of three containers which are packaged or wrapped in a plastic film or taped together. However, it appears as though this type of secondary packaging is not suitable for packaging larger numbers of containers such as six, nine, twelve or more containers.
The present invention is directed to a secondary package or carton which can be used to package three, six, nine, twelve or more aseptic type containers. In one embodiment of the present invention, the carton is provided with a handle that raises to permit the consumer to easily pick up the package. The handle has a double thickness of paperboard for added strength which is required for some packages such as nine packs of 81/2 ounce containers where the contents can approach five pounds. Partial end panels on the carton function to retain the containers within the carton and to cover the UPC code printed on the individual containers. The end panels are configured such that, when folded as part of the carton, they are bowed slightly inwardly such that they will not interfere with other cartons or loading of the containers into the package. In a second embodiment, the carton is provided with one or two tear strips. This carton is to be used for shipping and as a display where individual containers are to be sold. The modification of the carton from a shipping carton to a display is easily achieved by tearing off one or both of the tear strips after which the top can be folded back or removed.